1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to devices and methods relating to a rebuildable conveyor roller. More specifically, the present invention is related to devices and methods for rebuilding or replacing roller bearings provided on terminal ends of a cylindrical conveyor roller.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a belt-type conveyor system, a plurality of rollers is rotatably supported on a stationary frame. Typically, the stationary frame includes a plurality of legs for elevating a main frame portion. The main frame portion generally includes two rails in a parallel arrangement. The plurality of rollers is rotatably supported in a space between the rails. The rollers are generally arranged in a perpendicular orientation with respect to the longitudinal orientation of the rails.
Each roller includes a tubular roller shaft open at the opposing terminal ends. Roller bearings are provided at the opposing terminal ends such that the roller may be rotatably supported when placed in a corresponding receiving slot in the frame rails. Depending on the application, various bearings may be used to rotatably support the roller between the frame rails.
As part of general maintenance of the conveyor system, rollers need to be inspected and replaced once the roller bearings fail or near the end of their service life. Conventional rollers include bearings which are permanently fixed at the terminal ends of the roller. When the bearing fails or needs to be replaced, the entire roller must be discarded. Because a new roller must be used each time a bearing on an existing roller fails or needs to be replaced, the cost of operating and maintaining the conveyor is significantly increased. This becomes particularly evident in applications where the tubular roller shaft is significantly more expensive than the bearings located at its terminal ends.
Accordingly, there is a need in the prior art for a rebuildable conveyor roller in which the bearing provided on the terminal ends of a roller can be serviced or replaced without replacing the entire roller. There is an additional need in the art for a device and method for rebuilding the roller bearing of a conveyor roller that is efficient to manufacture and use.